gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil US site
|designer = Brett Walker |status = Defunct }} The MediEvil site was a website created to promote the original MediEvil game in the United States. The website featured various information about the game and its world, as well as a minigame known as the MediEvil Hangman. Content The Legend of Sir Daniel Fortesque Hear the tale of Sir Dan, his death, and his resurrection. For years, Daniel Fortesque had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with wild tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Daniel a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course it was only an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen a war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Dan was an excellent storyteller. But then evil Zarok the mad magician returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of zombies that he had built using the darkest of magic. The King was in desperate need of a hero and knew exactly who he wanted. Sir Dan was thrust at the front of the King's army to face a monstrous enemy. The battle commenced and within seconds Sir Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to fight on without him. Zarok's legions were defeated, but Zarok himself was never found. Embarrassed by Sir Dan's poor show, and realizing his subjects needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after killing the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Sir Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. Zarok was soon forgotten, a lost character in history's plays. But Zarok himself never forgot, he lay in hiding, creating a bigger, stronger army of mutated monsters. 100 years later, his scheming complete, Zarok returned. He unleashed his evil magic and catapaulted the world into eternal darkness, turning villagers into crazed madmen, and awaking the dead. Accidentally revived by Zarok's wicked spell, Sir Dan has also returned from the grave with a chance to finally earn the hero status he was given so many years ago. And so the story unfolds... The Lands of Gallowmere Discover the haunting lands Sir Dan must travel. The evil sorceror Zarok has reanimated the many souls in the Fortesque graveyard. His spell also reached into the tomb of Sir Dan and brought our hero back to life, but this fortune may be a two-edged sword; Sir Dan must now fight the army of undead to escape. Zarok has turned once-friendly scarecrows into deadly whirling dervishes, with an army of tormentive crows at call. Giant machines also roam these cornfields, waiting for an opportunity to crush Sir Dan. The Asylum has housed some pretty mad hatters in its past, but since Zarok has taken control the residents have been dangerously psychotic. Sir Dan should exercise caution in this madhouse. These pirates were searching for treasure at the bottom of the sea when Zarok launched them into the night sky. Now they sail the skies eternally as their pirate songs drift into the night fog. This ship's timbers won't be the only thing shivering when Sir Dan comes aboard. Deep in the city of madness, Zarok lurks in a castle that wreaks of evil. Sir Dan will have to face his arch-nemesis deep in the bowels of the mad sorcerer's lair. The Hall of Heroes Arm yourself with the weapons of Gallowmere's heroes past. As Sir Dan progresses through the game he will come across new weapons that can be more useful in certain situations. Some of these might be found on specific levels, others are offered as rewards for his success by the champions in the Hall of Heroes. Click on the items below to learn about just a few of the many weapons Sir Dan might find: The Broadsword A much stronger sword that gives Sir Dan a wider arc of attack. This can be enchanted - for a small fee - to give it double the power! You can receive this weapon from the hero Woden. The Club This item can smash rocks and weak areas of walls - but beware, being made of wood it can wear down quite quickly. You can even set enemies on fire when the club is aflame. You can attain this weapon throughout your travels. Throwing Daggers Good for attacking enemies that you might need to keep your distance from or who are too high up to attack from the ground. You can attain these weapons throughout your travels. The Crossbow Like the throwing daggers, these can be very useful when you need to keep as far away as you can from enemies. You can receive this weapon from the elven hero Tim. The Hammer This has the strength of the club, but this weapon never wears down. A special shockwave attack can be used to damage enemies over a wider area! You can receive this weapon from the hero Stan. The Axe The axe is both an excellent hand held weapon and throwing weapon. You can receive this weapon from the hero Bloodmonath. Screenshots ss1.jpg ss2.jpg ss3.jpg ss4.jpg ss5.jpg ss6.jpg ss7.jpg ss8.jpg ss9.jpg ss10.jpg ss11.jpg ss12.jpg Category:Websites Category:Official websites Category:Sources